Look What I Made (Transcript)
Transcript taken from "Look What I Made", Season 2, episode 3, 43rd episode overall. (season 2, episode 20, 46th episode overall as a production code) Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? / Bear Introduces Tutter's New Invention Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Bear: Tutter, what's all this? Inventing and What Do You Think? {The word "Inventing" appears below with an image of factory gears.} {An animated telephone appears with a blue color and a red color of a phone. The phone leans closer to Bear.} {An animated laundry basket and a washing machine show up.} {Some animated instruments show up right in front of him.} {An animated radio shows up with some music notes.} Bear Finds Pip and Pop's Ball Stuck in the Tree Tutter and Ojo Show My New Invention / Asks for Fork and Spoon Shadow's Song {After Ojo and Treelo left} Bear: {shows the fork and spoon in his hand} Nope. Still too short. How can we make these longer? {to the audience} Do you have any ideas? {he gives an idea} Hey, I have an idea. Maybe we can a new ball grabbing invention! Yeah, This is exciting! {While Bear tries to show it, he hears laughing.} Bear: Did you hear that? It sounds like Shadow. (hears laughing) Do you see her? {to the audience} Hmm. Well, maybe if we look real hard and sing a song, she'll appear. Ready? {begins singing} ♪ Oh, where-oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where could Shadow be? ♪♪ {finishes singing to stand by a horse picture, shouts} Shadow! (Shadow magically appears on the Downstairs Hallway doing upside down and laughs.) Shadow: Hey, you big old Bear! I'm over here. Bear: Hello, Shadow. So what have you been doing today? Shadow: Oh, I was just playing with the dust bunnies in the corners of the house. Bear: Oh. That sounds like fun. Um, Shadow. Do you happen to have a story for us today? Shadow: Why, certainly Bear. Let me see I got just like invention. Just watch. (glitter shines) Shadow: Yankee Doodle went to town riding on a- Yankee Doodle: Skateboard! Shadow: No. Yankee Doodle went to town riding on a- Yankee Doodle: Hippopotamus! Shadow: No. Yankee Doodle went to town riding on a- Yankee Doodle: Poodle. {Poodle barking} Shadow: No. Stuck a feather in his cap and called it- Yankee Doodle: Apple strudel! Shadow: No. macaroni! Yankee Doodle: Oh, so that's how you make macaroni. Shadow: Well it's a very inventive way to make macaroni. Yankee Doodle: Maybe I'll look at some cheese, hmm. (glitter shines) Bear: What a great story. I have always wondered who invented macaroni. Shadow: Mr. Doodle sure did have to ride a lot of animals before he got it right though. Tutter Covered in Rice How to Draw a Ball Grabber / Reaching the Ball {Camera shot shows a piece of paper on the kitchen table.} Bear: (focusing the paper while drawing) Hey, I think this is going to work. And I should be probably find everything I need for the Ball Grabber right here in the kitchen. (Scene Reveals: The Otter Pond) Inventing the New Mouseapult Luna Helps Bear Out to Invent / The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) Luna: Why, I remember when they invented the wheel. Bear: Wow, that must have been a long time ago. Luna: Well, Bear, I have been around for a long time. After all, I am the moon. Bear: (turns the lamp off) Oh. (turns it back on) And maybe next time, you'll have some inventions, you'll want to show me. Treelo: Grabby grabby! Category:Season 2 Transcripts Category:Transcripts